una joyel en el alcázar
by GATITA VALERIE
Summary: las maldades de las damas de la corte y un ermitaño cambiaran la vida de dos jovenes cuyo fruto de amor dara origen a la nueva esperanza del alcázar real. esta histori tiene edxwin y SarahxUhler.


Una joyel en el alcázar:

_Antes que nada quiero decirles que la primera obra que comencé no inicio como esperaba así que con este fanfic que quiero compartir con ustedes se aclaren algunas cuantas cosas._

_Atte. _

_GATITA-VALERIE_

_P.D. full metal alchemist no me pertenece pero la imaginación es basada en mi dorama favorita._

* * *

_Confusión, malas pretensiones y una amor puro:_

En algún lugar lejano del país de Xing había un escuadrón de soldados que caminaban hacia una cierta comarca que estaba compuesta de un batallón de varones cuya cabeza estaba comandada de un militar cabalgando a caballo cuyo aspecto era que su ropa estaba compuesta de una jubón rojo un poco grueso con una pulóver azulino, con pantalones blancos, unas guaraches tipo zapato que eran de cuero y un sombreo un poco achatado pero que cubría casi sus ojos; mientras él su acompañante tenía algo parecido a la túnica pero que esta era del mismo color carmesí que tenía el soldado ya mencionado solo que lo que lo diferenciaba era el sombrero ya que tenía en los costado tenía una alas con forma de alones de avión y sus pantalones eran azulinos que dado a sus aspecto parecía también militar aunque tal vez con un rango mayor.

Mientras estos hombres caminaban el solado dice:

-Mi señor, ya son más de tres años des de que la reina fue destronada… no cree ¿qué es injusto matarla solo…- hizo una pausa aquel veterano para que luego con cara seria digiera-porque sale del alcázar? Ella es la madre del príncipe del príncipe heredero… (_Suspiro)_ ¿qué pasaría si el príncipe sube al trono-

-tranquilízate -respondió aquel acompañante cabalgado en su corcel negro-no habrá problema.

En eso en el batallón que iba a pie un de los militares, que tenían el mismo uniforme que tenía el soldado que fue mencionado antes empezó a sacar algo que tenía escondido en un maletín rojo, al parecer una botella de licor, que a su vez fue visto por su compañero de al lado aunque este le dijo:

-Quieres un trago, Uhler- sin embargo Uhler con su cabeza negó la ronda de su compañero le ofrecía un que el sinvergüenza de su ejecutante que seguía tomando de aquel licor dijo:

-Sera difícil que lo noten estando sobrios.

En eso el soldado que iba cabalgando en un caballo marón saco una navaja que tenía escondía y se clavó en el pobre caballo provocando que es lo despoje y a su vez votando al suelo causando que este se le fracturara su tobillo caro que al toque el otro militar de alto rango se bajara de su caballo y fuera rápidamente junto al herido, que ya había empezado a gritar de dolor.

-¡¿Makoto estas bien?!- en eso aquel militar posa su mirada a Uhler quien observaba la herida – como esta soldado Uhler.

En seguida Uhler le dijo:

-parece que se lastimó el tobillo mi señor-

Mientras el herido comento:

-Mi…Mi caballo debo levantarme- pero al tratar de levantarse nuevamente el dolor agudo lo perturbo en eso aquel soldado que estuvo bebiendo con cara babado dijo:

- El caballo no quiere ir a la casa de la reina destronada y si no porque estaría saltando como loco-

En eso aquel militar con cara serena le regaño:

-¡Y TU! BEBISTE ALCOHOL- rápidamente el rostro de aquel veterano cambio su cara burlona a una sofocada- COMO TE ATREVES A BEBER LLEVANDO CONTIGO LA ORDEN DEL REY-

-Lo siento…los siento mucho mi señor-respondió tartamudeando

En eso su la cara serena del militar cambia a una preocupada hacia su acompañante para decirle:  
-¿Puedes levantarte?

-…s…si- en eso nuevamente grita de dolor-cumpliré la orden real aunque necesite ayuda para caminar-

-tonterías…así no iras a ningún lado…Y TU-refiriéndose al soldado sobrio-YA PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO PERO POR EL MOMENTO TENDRAS QUE LLEVAR AL CAPITÁN A LA BOTICA-

-si…mi señor.

_En casa de la reina derrocada:_

-La reina destronada jun y su carácter malvado y peligroso fueron causa de su comportamiento su cruel tiranía se afianzaba mientras estaba en la corte mi indecisión es por ser usted la madre del príncipe heredero, sin embargo llegue a la conclusión de que me vea obligado a tomar la sección final siendo así debo sentenciarla a tomar este veneno el 16 de agosto de este año- Dijo aquel comandante leyendo la orden del rey quienes eran digeridas a una mujer que estaba sentada con un kimono blanco y que frente a ella se hallaba un pequeño plato hondo con un líquido marrón que al parecer era el veneno.

En eso aquella reina dijo casi murmurando:

-Debo ver a su majestad…si él me ordena que beba este veneno lo hare…traed aquí a su majestad- pero el comandante con su fría serenidad dijo:

-silencio pecadora, es una orden real-

- es imposible, su alteza no le daría veneno a su madre quien corrió descalza detrás de él únicamente para ver su rostro…es un trampa de quienes quieren dañar al futuro rey de este país-

-SILENCIO QUE POCO RESPETO, ¿CÓMO PUEDE HABLAR ASI SIENDO LA REINA DESTRONADA… NO RESULTARÁ- en eso su mirada se posó en el soldado rubio de ojos azules para mandarle- SOLDADO UHLER HAS QUE BEBA EL VENENO- En eso este soldado asiente con su cabeza y con dos hombres más se acercaron a la reina sin embargo:

-NO SE MUEVAN, SOY LA MADRE DEL PRINCIPE SI LO QUE DESEA ES MATAR AHORA TRAED A SU MAJESTAD AQUÍ…¡TRAEDLO AQUÍ!-

-oblígala a beber el veneno- sin embargo Uhler parecía estar distraído – HE DICHO QUE BEBA EL VENENO SOLDADO UHLER ROCKBELL- Esta vez nuevamente el soldado Uhler y compañía se acercaron a la reina pero tercamente la reina siguió insistiendo que no la tocasen.

-DETENGANSE…AHORA ORDENO QUE SE DETENGAN… no se atrevan a tocarme…yo fui la reina de este país… yo misma lo tomare… lo tomare sola- dijo aquella reina posando su mirada enojada hacia Uhler pero luego la desvió mirando al veneno que poco a poco sus manos se iban acercando al tazón en eso una sirvienta de esta reina empezó a gritar su nombre entre lloriqueos y gritos desgarradores pero no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para que la reina no lo tomara en cuenta en eso se pudo escuchar que ella murmuro diciendo - _Mi príncipe suba pues al trono y vengue mi muerte que yo se lo suplico_- luego aquella reina empezó a beber la ponzoña que ya había en sus mano pálidas de repente la reina empezó a vomitar sangre descontroladamente sobre un pañuelo para luego dárselo a su sirvienta- dale al príncipe y dile las maldades y brutalidades que estos…que estos malvados animales hicieron conmigo y que de seguro lo pagaran – esas últimas palabras fueron emitidas de aquella reina que ahora yacía en el suelo muerta con su mirada puesta en el soldado Uhler.

Ya de regreso al palacio real un pequeño niño de más o menos 7 años en túnica roja se acercó al soldado Uhler, claro que este le respondió con sumo respeto, que con su inmensa inocencia infantil le preguntó:

-¿vienen las damas de la corte hacia aquí?

-Si vienen hacia aquí.

- diles que no estoy aquí

-si… su alteza.

En eso el niño empezó a correr hacia un árbol frondoso que se hallaba muy cerca de los soldados seguido después de las damas de la corte que lo llamaban desesperadamente.

_En un bazar de licores:_

Uhler estaba pensativo recordando aquella escena de la muerte de aquella reina y a su vez sus últimas palabras que ni siquiera el licor podía hacer olvidar aquel horripilante momento.

Ya en el bosque Uhler caminaba en el bosque como un perro sin dueño aunque de repente escucho los quitos de una mujer similares a los gritos de aquella sirvienta que lloró aquel día de la muerte de la reina destronada, tanto era el temor que ese empezó a correr rápidamente sumergiéndose más al bosque, sin embargo un mal paso lo llego a un acantilado donde allí se desmayó.

Ratos más tarde Uhler abrió os ojos y para su mayor sorpresa se encontraba en una cueva donde las gotas de lluvia que caían perpendicularmente sobre la rocas que producían un sonido tranquilizante aunque para su admiración vio que su mano estaba envuelta como si alguien lo hubiera atendido.

-ya despertaste- dijo una voz que provenía muy cerca de él, al principio se asustó ya que creía que estaba solo hasta que alzo su mirada y observar a un viejo ermitaño que estaba meditando ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados- Ahora bébelo todo- Uhler al mirar a su costado estaba una cuenca llena de agua por el cual este obedeció lo que aquel viejo le dijo; al finalizar Uhler mira nuevamente al ermitaño y le dice:  
-Creo que caí en las montañas y me desmaye-

-te lastimaste el brazo, pero estarás bien si descansas un rato-

-Gracias…señor-agradeció Uhler aunque este viejo no le dijo nada-Debo volver…por favor enséñeme el camino para salir de este lugar…(silencio)…¿señor?.

-no alcanzo ver maldad en ti, vi porque tus manos están manchadas de sangre-

-¿¡Que!?... pero que quieres decir con eso.

-que miserable destino-

- que estás tratando de decirme señor…por favor dígame, ¿Por qué dices que mi destino es miserable.

-hay tres mujeres quienes tienen tu destino un sus manos…a la primera mataras pero que aun así no morirá, a la segunda salvaras pero ella morirá por tu culpa y habrá una tercera te matará pero que salvara a muchas vidas de muchos otros- dicho esto aquel viejo nuevamente cerro sus ojos pero solo por un rato ya que cuando los abrió agarro su pincel y empezó a escribir algo…

- Señor ¿qué hago entonces? Que es lo que debo hacer para huir de mi destino.

- la mejor manera es no encontrarlas

-¿Qué hago…_(desesperado)_…que es lo que debo hacer para no encontrarme con esa primera mujer.

-ya te has encontrado con ella- Dicho esto Uhler se preocupó más de lo debido que es más se le notaba en su tez- Tu destino es causar lastima.

-Entonces… la segunda mujer…no…-empezó a tartamudear Uhler- Usted dijo que yo moriría a causa de la tercera mujer ¿verdad?...entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? Para que nunca pueda encontrarme con la tercera.

-evitar encontrarte con la segunda mujer

-si…pero debo hacer para no encontrarme con la segunda…_ (Silencio) _...DIGAME ¿POR FAVOR?.

En eso aquel viejo empezó a lanzarle unas hojas de papel (tres para ser exacto) cuyo contenido eran unos caracteres muy recónditos por el cual Uhler estaba muy confundido para cuando termino de leer preguntando que eran esas palabras de las tres hojas el viejo desapareció causando que Uhler lo empezaba a llamarle desesperadamente por una explicación.

_En un templo a lo lejano de las colinas_

El joven soldado Uhler ya mejor de sus heridas fue a visitar a su maestro para que le descifrasen los tres caracteres que tenían las hojas que fueron entregadas, en eso después de un rato aquel maestro de dijo:  
-los tres caracteres significan cualidades, el primero significa frívolo, el segundo quiere decir amable, el tercero quiere decir bueno, las tres indican mujeres entonces quiere decir que habrá una mujer frívola, una mujer amable y otra mujer buena, entonces ¿esto no te da un indicio?

-no para nada

-La gente usan este tipo de caracteres para fabricar esta clase anagramas cuando pasan un mensaje secreto.

-¿anagramas?

-¿Qué? No lo sabias cuando el rey Tiagen fundo el país la gente decía _"el hijo del árbol reinara el país" _si juntas los caracteres árbol e hijo- aquel hombre agarro un pincel y empezó a escribir aquellos signos- esa es la letra lee que significa que el apellido lee reinara el país.

-si pero ¿puede descifrar los carácter que le di?

-al juntarlos dos caracteres significan mujer de ahora u hoy su significado seria la mujer que viste el día de hoy… ¿Cuándo te dieron esta hoja?

-ocurrió el día de ayer

…

-la mujer del día de ayer… te encontraste con alguna mujer en especial.

En eso la mirada de Uhler repentinamente a una llena de pavor ya que recordó la mirada de la reina destronada el día que ella falleció en el eso el maestro:

-puedo ver que ha sido así porque estas muy pálido (¬_¬) entonces averiguare el resto la segunda esta relacionada con cabeza y rio y la tercera con los caracteres mujer e hijo.

Ya en camino de vuelta al pueblo Uhler está muy pensativo por quienes serán la segunda y tercera mujer con quienes se encontraran

_13 años después_

-SEÑOR…SEÑOR…SEÑOR AGUERDE NO SE VALLA SEÑOR- Repetía desesperadamente Uhler son los ojos cerrado ya que al parecer estaba soñando afortuna mente uno de sus compañeros el soldado Van Hohenhaim lo despertó en seguida.

-Uhler tranquilo de nuevo soñaste con ese ermitaño ¿verdad? ya han pasado 13 años ¿de verdad te encontrarte con él?- Uhler no despego los labio ya que estaba muy callado- ¿Es verdad que ese anciano fui quien te entrego esas letras.

-… (_Silencio_)…

- aunque eso fura cierto como es que a los 40 años puedas seguir soltero ¿es por lo que te dijo? Vamos deja ya tu soltería

- …_ (silencio)…_

- por lo menos ¿has visto a una mujer?

- …_ (silencio)…_

-dime algo crees que tiene sentido dejar el trabajo…para mi exageras te sientes culpable por el nuevo rey

- …_ (silencio)…_

-Maldición… no me haces caso cuando te hablo…puedes decirme cómo vas a vivir ahora te has enunciado que vas a dejar el trabajo..

-tengo que irme de aquí

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo?

-será mañana temprano al acabar el trabajo

-Eres un caso perdido (ò_ó)

-nunca olvidare eso ojos y esa mirada…_ (silencio)… los ojos de la reina destronada que me miraban al morir._

_En el palacio real de Xing:_

Un grupo de mujeres que estaban encargadas de la cocina la dama de la corte superiora que era una mujer de avanzada edad con un kimono verde jade, peinada con una trenza larga que estaba enrollada alrededor de su cabeza llamo a un hombre que también era cocinero por el este enseguida fue a su llamado:  
-mi señora usted me ha llamado.

-si su majestad real pide es estofado de pie de oso con jin-shen de la vez pasada la dama de la corte Lust preparó todo lo ingredientes fíjate.

-si mi señora…

_En la cocina:_

Las damas de la corte que estaban sentadas en cuatro hileras de tres Sarah una mujer rubia de ojos zafiro que estaba detrás de la dama de la corte Lust a cada rato veía o que hacia su compañera aunque al mismo instante lust saca un envase pequeño cuyo contenido era uno polvos negro que eran agregados a la comida de él rey por el cual ella coloco una cara de sorpresa; justo en ese momento llego la primera dama de la corte Dante que al parecer estaba examinando la comida hasta que llegó un momento en que ella se acercó a un plato cuya carne tenia excesivamente aceite y con la misma comida le lanzo en la cara a la pobre chica que entendió el mensaje que la primera dama de la corte de expresaba:  
-Lo hare otra vez mi señora

-TODO LO HICITE MAL TODAVIA NO SABES LA CANTIDAD DE ACEITE DE PERILLA QUE SU MAJESTAD QUIERE- al decir esto la pobre chico empezó a sollozar mientas que la primera dama de la corte se acercó a otro plato y le dijo a las dos chicas encargadas de aquel plato:

- el viento disminuirá el olor de la comida prepara los ingredientes por separado yo misma terminare la comida.- en eso las dos mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color asintieron y esta dama le mando a su acompañante que se cambie de vestimenta para que la ayude.

En establecimiento de la dama de la corte sloth:

(Palpo de la puerta)

-¿Quién es?

-mi señora soy yo Sarah

-dime que pasa

-tengo algo que informarle

-entra ahora

Se abre la puerta y entra Sarah con suma tranquilidad:

-siéntate Sarah y ¿Qué pasa?

-es acerca de la comida que su majestad que ha ordenado a reina abuela.

-te refieres a la que hacen en la cocina real por ella tiene las manos y piernas entumecidas

-si es cierto pero la señorita lust agrega hierbas acónito y cicuta junto al aojo de la comida

-la hierba acónito no es medicinal para esos casos.

-claro pero todo el mundo sabe que si uno la come cruda la mete se vuelve borrosa además la hierba cicuta tampoco es buena cruda y tampoco es medicinal ni para los pies entumecidas- en eso aquella dama pone una cara seria- al principio me quede callada pensando que debí hacer algo prescrito por los doctores del palacio pero temo que la reina abuela será peor si continua comiendo esa comida.

…

-estas segura de lo que dices

- si claro lo estoy mi señora

-desde cuando sucede esto.

-desde hace cuatro días.

- hace cuatro días fue la primera cuando su majestad ordeno esa comida a la reina abuela ¿no? Entonces por qué estuviste espiando a la señora lust

-la vi haciendo por casualidad

-Además de ti quien más están enterado de esto

-no he dicho a nadie ninguna sola palabra- respondió Sarah rápidamente causando que a otra dama frunciera el ceño.

-¿estas segura?- dijo aquella dama haciendo que Sarah asintiera con la cabeza- correcto voy a resolver esto en silencio mientras tanto no de digas nada a nadie.

- si mi señora

_en los jardines del palacio:_

-Trisha- dijo Sarah acercándose hacia una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes-espera.

-Que pasa Sarah estoy apurada

-ya se lo dije

- A quien le dijiste ¡¿a la dama dante?!

- la que prueba la comida la dama sloth.

-bien hecho- Dijo Trisha dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa- no sería bueno decirle a la primera dama de la corte dante sobre eso ¿Qué te dijo?

-dijo que lo resolvería por su cuenta y me pregunto si alguien más sabia de esto y le dije que no

-porque- dijo Trisha confundida

-por si acaso…- respondió Sarah con una sonrisa enigmática aunque Trisha todavía seguía sin entender pero dejo de lado eso en eso unas damas de a lo lejos la llamaron por el cual despertó de su transe:

-ya debo irme Sarah, lo ingredientes para la comida de hoy están mal olientes (n-n)U

-qué problema (o-0)

-hablaremos después sii… (nwn)/

-de acuerdo (nwn)/

Con Trisha lejos Sarah de va por detrás del castillo para llegar a la ceremonia sin embargo fue detenida por un hombre que salió de un árbol, que además tenía un cofre pequeño, provocando que esta cambiara su rostro repentinamente a uno con de pavor aunque ella rápidamente cambio su mirada para el costado.

-¿qué es esto esta vez?-

-es un polvo para la cara del país de Amestris- Dijo esto aquel hombre pero Sarah frunce el ceño y le refuta.

- soy una dama de la corte, si sigue así me veré forzada a tener que reportarlo.

-mis intenciones no son malas solo…quería agradecerle lo que hizo por mi…no lo malinterprete…por favor acéptelo- en eso el hombre le dio el cobre y se retiró al mismo tiempo que llegaron un grupo de tres damas en entrenamiento vieron el cobre y con sorpresa dijieron-

- ahh…Sarah ¿Qué es esto? Es muy lindo (*o*) puedo usarlo.

-claro porque no

-es polvo de rostro aunque este en deuda contigo no crees que es un regalo muy costoso- en eso una de sus compañeras intervino diciendo

-y eso que importa me gustaría tener a alguien que me regalara cosas así…ten- dijo una de las damas devolviéndole el cofre pero en eso:  
-que hacen muchachas- aquellas voz venia de la dama sloth acompañada de primera dama de la corte dante que estaba a lo lejos de aquel grupo claro que ellas se asustaron e inmediatamente hicieron su reverencia de respeto.

- ya es la hora para la fiesta de la ceremonia y que es lo que estaban haciendo ahí – en eso ella se disculpa con la primera dama de la corte para que luego se retirasen del lugar.

La ceremonia fue todo un éxito tanto que duro hasta casi el anochecer cuando las damas estaban listas para dormir aunque Trisha se quedó hasta tarde ayudando al grupo de las damas en entrenamiento en lavar los plato por el cual cuando ya se estaba acercándose acu cabaña dos damas que venían corriendo diciendo que todas las damas están siendo llamadas para un comunicado importante.

Mientras en el cuarto de Sarah quien estaba haciendo adornos escucho pasos que tal vez serían las de Trisha pero los pasos sonaban más de dos personas por el cual Sarah se preocupó mucho y decir poner su mirada en la puerta de su cuarto para su sorpresa eran tres damas que la amarraron los pies, mano y la boca y le colocaran un costal blanco donde se la llevaron lejos del alcázar hacia la oscuridad del bosque

_En el bosque:_

El sacaron el costal dándole a ver que estaba en medio de todas las damas de la corte y a la primera dama de la corte dante que la miraban de una manera seria menos Trisha quien se halaba detrás de ella con una botella en las manos en eso está dice:

-quítasela- en eso una de las damas le saco la tría de tela que no permitía que Sarah hablara- y ahora quieres admitir tu fallo-

-no entiendo ni siquiera no sé de qué está hablando- Dijo Sarah muy asustada

- preguntare una vez más, admites tu pecado

-MI SEÑORA QUE QUIERE DECIR NO ENTIENDO NADA DE ESTO POR FAVOR EXPLIQUEME-

- te atreves a pretender que no sabes nada.

- MI SEÑORA PORFAVOR…- Dijo Sarah rompiendo a llorar

-¿Qué una dama de la corte? la dama de la corte pertenece a su majestad y cuida su comportamiento así no pierde su dignidad nunca debe mirar a otro hombre y menos aceptar su mirada y esta es una regla que debemos seguir

-LO SE MI SEÑORA Y LE ASEGURO QUE NUNCA HE VIOLADO NUESTRA REGLA-

-nunca violaste una regla- dijo Dante en un tono de burla y a su vez desenvolviendo un objeto envuelto en una manta y que al parecer es la caja de aquel hombre que dio los polvos para la cara- entonces dime que es esto.

-E…E…eso…es- dijo Sarah tartamudeando

-conoces al oficial de la puerta del alcázar o no es cierto que estuviste con el anoche o ¿estoy equivocada?.

-S..SI ESTUVE CON ÉL PERO YO SOLO LO AYUDE PORQUE CALLO ENFERMO POR UN DOLOR DE ESTOMAGO QUE LE DIO EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE

-Y cómo fue que lo ayudaste

-únicamente le di agua de bebida y algo de la medicina que yo tenia

-y él te regalo todos estos regalos preciosos y costosos y tú los recibiste sin pensar

- MI SEÑORA ES NO ES VERDAD

-MENTIROSA COMO TE ATREVES A MENTIRME DE ESA MANERA SI EN VERDAD LE DIO UN ATAQUE AL ESTOMAGO PRIMERO TUVISTE QUE AVISARLE A OTRO GUARDIAN Y AUNQUE TU LO AYUDASTE DEMCIADO URGENTE PORQUE EL TE DARIA ESTAS COSAS TAN PRECIOSAS Y TU PORQUE LOS RECIBISTE SIN PENSARLO Y MENOS DECIR NADA QUE OTRA EXPPLICACION HABIA SI NO ES VERDAD QUE DORMISTE CON ÉL

- MI SEÑORA SE LO JURO QUE ESO NO ES LA VERDAD

-CALLATE- En eso dante debía su mirada hacia Lust quien estaba junto a ella- ahora dime tu qué fue lo que viste hace cuatro días

Lust que estaba con su mirada al suelo respondió:

-vi a la dama de la corte Sarah entrar al almacén acompañada de un hombre- en eso Sarah emite un sonido de sorpresa y Trisa mira a Lust con cara confusa aunque esta tenía el rostro triste y melancólico.

-MI SEÑORA LE JURO QUE ESO NO ES CIERTO

-SILENCIO NO ES POR ESO QUE QUISITE ENTRAMPAR A TU COMPAÑERA

-ELLA ESTA MINTIENDO

-CALLATE SI HAS COMETIDO UN PECADO DEBES PAGARO CON TU MUERTE…DENLE EL VENENO- En eso Trisha quien estaba inmóvil empezó a llorar pero la dama quien estaba impaciente se acerca a ella aunque Trisha luego se acercó a su mejor amiga con dos damas más quienes tenían cuchara en sus manos y abrieran la boca de Sarah quien estaba siendo forzada a beber el veneno en eso Trisha le deja algo en su kimono blanco pero sin embargo ella cae al suelo inmóvil e inerte.

-hoy todas han aprendido a una lección una cosa así nunca deberá suceder.

De repente cerca de unos arbustos se empezaron a escuchar pasos por el cual todas rápidamente se llevaron el cadáver para esconderlo

_ya en el alcázar:_

lust quien no paraba de llorar en la oficina de la dama de la primera corte la cual ella le pido que no llore aunque esta:

-Tía es que todo esto fue necesario

-no entiendes nada todavía de una semilla crece la flor y la flor también dará fruto así una luz algún día se convertirá en fuego no podrás mantener tu posición con ese corazón débil eres mi sobrina _pero serás mi sucesora que te convertías en la primera dama de la corte en la cocina real…._

_En el bosque:_

Había una mujer quien en kimono blanco y tras haber sido envenenada empezó a moverse a arrastrase con dificultad hacia una corriente efluente.

A la mañana siguiente Uhler quien ya estaba dirigiendo hacia el oeste para empezar nuevamente con su vida todavía está un poco pensativo en el camino pensando de que si lo que está haciendo es lo correcto aunque en medio del camino del rio pudo observar que muy cerca de una roca grade había hago blanco con un listón rojo y camino hacia allí para ver que era pero cuando se acercó quedo pasmado al ver que se trataba de una muchacha quien estaba desmayada y rápidamente regreso al pueblo para llevarla con su maestro quien sabía algo de medicina claro que al verla exclamo:  
- QUE TE SUSECE UHLER

-señor ella está muriendo asique por favor sálvela

-SERA MEJOR QUE ENTRES

Dentro de la cabaña el maestro con cara llena de pavor le avisa a Uhler que traiga rápidamente agua de frejoles mungos ya que al parecer tomo un veneno y que a su vez habría ingerido un antídoto aunque muy poco. Y sin perder tiempo Uhler hace caso a la orden de su maestro.

A si pasaron las horas de la atención medica aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Uhler la estuvo vigilando y cuidando de ella a las pocas horas Sarah empieza a reaccionar y a vomitar ya que los frejoles tenían la capacidad de poder regurgitar el veneno pero luego se esa repugnante intervención el maestro de Uhler lo felicita ya que había salvado la vida de aquella mujer y claro le da el encargo de seguir vigilándola toda la noche y así fue.

Aunque de repente empezó a recordar las palabras del viejo ermitaño de la vez anterior diciéndole que salvaría a una mujer entonces empezó a revisar los caracteres que la hoja que poseía y vio que aquella significaba cabeza y rio entonces él lo entendió y recordó que para evitar a la tercera mujer quien será quien le arrebate la vida tuvo que impedir encontrarse con la segunda lo cual esa impresión provoco que este palideciera su rostro sin embargo Sarah nuevamente empezó a vomitar a causa del líquido que ingirió claro que Uhler rápidamente la atendió, cuando ella ya está mejor este ve que había un sobre blanco cerca de ella y decide dársela Sarah al abrir la carta empezó a leer la carta que decía

_"Sarah, estas viva ¿lo estás? Me entere que ellos planean matarte y entonces me acorde de lo que decías que el veneno acónito puede ser neutralizado con los frejoles mungos pero no sé si podrás sobrevivir con esto_ _¿estas viva Sarah? Si estas muerta nunca me perdones, si está viva por favor escucha no logro entender lo que paso pero no creo que tu hallas dormido con un hombre es por eso que nunca debes volver al alcázar no debes ser vista por nadie corre lejos de este país y vive por favor y por favor castígame por haber seguido ante las amenazas de todas ellas ¿Qué hago? Dime Sarah…"_

En eso aquella rubia empezó a llorar y a abrazar la carta acompañada de un grito de dolor y tristeza entonces Uhler sin pensarlo la abraza torpemente para consolarla mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

A la mañana siguiente Uhler quien estaba trayendo agua para la enferma ya se encontraba de pie con su kimono rojo y con cabello recogido en una coleta alta se inclina hacia él y le dice:

-no sé cómo agradecerle el que haya salvado mi vida…solamente puedo ofreceré un saludo en eso Uhler deja la bandeja en el suelo y junto con Sarah hacen la reverencia, una vez terminado- y ahora me voy agradecida.

- no debería irse estando tan débil señorita

- no puedo causarle más molestia

- ¿y a donde se ira?

…_(silencio)…_

-no tiene posesiones ¿Qué va a hacer?

-por favor no se preocupe quisiera agradecerle de nuevo por lo que ha hecho.

Entonces Sarah salió de aquel lugar y Uhler quien la observaba desde una cierta distancia recordó nuevamente las palabreas del anciano que él la salvara en eso regreso a la cabaña cogió su valija a su espalda empezó a seguirla en secreto.

Durante los días que pasaba Uhler hiso todo lo posible para que Sarah tuviera facilidad en su camino como construir una casa con ramas de árboles lo suficiente para que se protegiera del frio, también colocar piedras en el rio para que ella pudiera caminar sobre el rio con facilidad para que no se lastimara los pies, también en pagarle a una cocinera para que ella comiera de su comida y que le diera una propina para que ella comprara zapatos con la condición que no le hablase nada de él y protegerla de los rufianes que muchas veces que quisieron robarle. Después de una caminata larga necesitaba dinero y por suerte encontró un puesto como una camarera de licores pero ni bien ella comenzó a dejar los licores en la mesa de uno de sus clientes estos empezaron a coquetearle:

-oye eres una mujer muy hermosa ¿eres nueva?

_-QUE ESTAN HACIENDO. _En eso uno de los hombres la jala del brazo y la sientan a la fuerza junto a su lado y a tratarla de una manera indecente. Ella quiso retirarse pero nuevamente la cogieron no por el brazo sino pos su coleta provocando que esta gritara de dolor afortunadamente Uhler quien lo ha visto todo agarro del brazo que aquel y le dio un rápido puñetazo fuerte en la cara después el compañero de este sinvergüenza quiso golpearlo por la espalda pero este ágilmente agarro su brazo y con su codo lo golpeo seguido después de una patada en el rostro el hombre que había sido golpeado inicialmente fue directo hacia el para golpearlo en el rostro pero este se agacha y con su pierna le da un patadón en el abdomen provocando que este cayera encima de una bandeja de licor y se desmayara luego Sarah quien ha visto todo este espectáculo fue llevada a rastras por Uhler quien se la llevaba lejos de aquel bazar pero luego decide soltarla delicadamente y decirle:

-no debería hacer trabajos así, sus mano no fueron hechas para eso. En eso Sarah con un leve sonrojo se pone a llorar en silencio pero luego Uhler se retira y se va hacia una dirección opuesta a la de ella.

Mientras Uhler sigue caminando no se da cuenta que Sarah lo estaba siguiendo hasta que Uhler llega a una embarcación privada que estaba a punto de salir y el bote se aleja del muelle dejando a una Sarah posando su mirada persistente sobre la embarcación en especial Uhler quien también la había visto por fin y en eso le quita el remo al joven y da media vuelta al bote dirigiéndose hacia ella ya cerca del muelle este sube al muelle y se acerca a Sarah:

-He salvado su vida pero morirá por mi culpa si se queda conmigo va a estar en constante peligro.

-este cuerpo ya no me pertenece más le ruego que por favor me lleve con usted ya que me di cuenta que fue usted quien me ayudo en el camino hasta aquí además- alzo su mano hacia su mejilla- que estos días no pude de dejar en pensar en usted- en eso Uhle inclina su rostro y la besa apasionadamente además Sarah también disfrutaba de ese momento.

Ya en la embarcación los dos se estaban dirigiendo hacia su nuevo destino…

_10 años después:_

Cerca del pequeño pueblo de _Xerses_ en una cabaña estaba un hombre de ojos azules y cabellera rubia, que se encontraba almacenando unas pequeñas cajas cuyo contenido eran medicinas, estaba trabajando arduamente hasta que de la nada una niña de pequeña estatura cabellos rubios y mirada azulina se acercó hacia aquel hombre con algo en su espalda para que luego dijese:

-hola papá- en eso su mirada se voltea su mirada y con una sonrisa Uhler le dijo:

-¿Las atrapaste Winry?- la niña asintió con su cabeza y con una sonrisa muestra lo que tenía en su espalda que resultaba se dos conejos plomos provocando que Uhler como padre estuviera orgulloso de su hija.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- en eso el padre cambia su rostro a uno callado -¿Dónde está ella?- entonces la niña voltea su rostro y con una sonrisa puesta en aquella mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules dijo:

-¡mamá!

- ven conmigo ahora Winry- dijo ella en un tono serio aunque la niña se mantuvo en su mismo lugar-¿Qué haces ahí? Dije que vinieras ahora.

-oh mamá…

_Continuara_

_Que les pareció sé que estuvo un poco largo pero en los otros capítulos los hare un poco más corto pero dejes sus críticas y no se preocupes que si habrá Edxwin_

_Siguiente capítulo: verdades develadas y un gran complot_


End file.
